Jueves
by Menko'Uzumaki
Summary: Once días bastaron. Solo once días bastaron para que el más hermoso sentimiento conocido por el ser humano naciera entre dos desconocidos. Solo un viejo y desgastado diario fue el único testigo del desarrollo de la más bella y trágica historia de amor. [Victor x Yuri]. Serie de Viñetas.
1. 1 de Marzo

**1 de Marzo del 20XX**

A mis 23 años, puedo confirmar, oficialmente… Que estoy enamorado.

Hoy por primera vez lo vi.

Tome el tren más tarde de lo normal, esperando a que pasara vacío, subí a uno de los últimos vagones, rompiendo totalmente mi rutina diaria.

Me senté en uno de los asientos vacíos al fondo y justo en el lado opuesto de la fila de asientos frente a mi, sentado tranquilamente se encontraba leyendo un chico.

Era el chico más bonito que había visto jamás.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve mirándolo detenidamente, ni con cuanta intensidad, porque de un momento a otro, su mirada se posó en mí y sonrió amablemente.

Mi corazón se aceleró cual adolescente enamorada apenas sus ojos cruzaron con los míos. Eran de un azul tan bonito que quede embobado completamente. Reaccione cuando rió divertido. Tuve que desviar la mirada avergonzado sonriendo nerviosamente. Y gracias al reflejo de las enormes ventanas del vagón frente a mi pueden notar el enorme sonrojo que cubría mi cara.

"¡Qué vergüenza!" Grite en mi mente.

"¡Que la tierra me trague! ¡Oh me encoja lo suficiente para esconderme bajo una piedra!" Me reproche mordiendo nerviosamente mi labio, al borde de un colapso nervioso.

"¡Bendita sea mi suerte!" Solté al fin, saltando una risilla maravillado por lo que en ese momento dentro de mí se estaba manifestando.

Por primera vez, en mis 23 años ¡Estaba enamorado! Y el problema no era solo de que era un completo desconocido, ¡Si no un chico también!.

La situación era hilarante. Pero por alguna extraña razón, lo estaba disfrutando como nunca nada en mi vida, era un sentimiento tan refrescante que por primera vez en mi corta vida estaba sintiendo que estaba viviendo por fin. ¡Viviendo por primera vez!

No se si lo volveré a ver. Mi suerte no es tan buena. Y tal vez estos sentimientos refrescantes se vallan con el paso del tiempo, tal vez solo son una ilusión por tan bonitos ojos y tan hermosa sonrisa, pero no lo sé.

Tal vez como el comienzo de la primavera, esto es el comienzo de algo maravilloso.

Y estoy dispuesto a descubrirlo.

 _Continuara..._

* * *

Hola! Tiempo sin pasarme por aquí. Ahora que quise aventurarme en este bello fandom; para aquellos que no me conozcan soy Menko, un gusto, muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer; y para aquellos que ya me conocian, eh vuelto, con algo un poco diferente a lo que suele escribir, que nació escuchando una de la canciones mas bonitas que puede existir (en mi opinión)

Jueves de la Oreja de Van Gohg ayudo a que esto naciera, y si ya conoces la canción, ya sabes de que va la historia. Así es, preparen sus pañuelos, el helado y las galletitas corta venas porque se viene un fic, cortito, algo diferente y lleno de dolor y sentimientos.

Y antes de continuar quiero hacer unas aclaraciones:

1.- La mayor parte de los capítulos serán como si estuviésemos leyendo el diario de Yuri nosotros mismos, todo sera hablado, "escrito "y explicado por el.

2.- Cada capitulo sera un día diferente, a excepción del final, ahí cambian las cosas pero no lo verán hasta que llegue ese capitulo.

3.- El fic ya esta terminado, las publicaciones se harán cada 2-3 días dependiendo de mi tiempo y de el recibimiento que tenga a historia con los lectores. Si gusta el concepto, la historia y desean mas, tal vez haga actualización diaria, pero eso también dependerá mucho de mi tiempo.

4.- Sera una serie de viñetas (si es que se le puede llamar así) por lo tanto los caps no serán muy extensos. Pero si altamente significativos.

5.- Metí mucho de mi en la forma de ver las cosas de Yuri, no cambie tanto al personaje (según yo XD) sin embargo su manera de reaccionar ante ciertas situaciones lo hice en base a experiencias propias... Así que una disculpa anticipada por si algo sale raro xD

6.- Es la primera vez que escribo algo de YOI así que espero que les guste :')

Verdaderamente me a gustado mucho como resulto esta idea improvisada en un arranque de inspiración escuchando una y otra vez una canción. Así que de igual manera espero les guste y se animen a leer completo todo el fic.

Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí!

Merezco un review? Yo espero que si ^^

Nos leemos pronto!

Matta nee!


	2. 2 de Marzo

**2 de Marzo del 20XX**

Estoy demente, eso es definitivo.

Tome el tren más tarde de nuevo, subí al mismo vagón y aunque este iba más lleno que el día anterior. ..

Lo vi.

Ahí estaba, parado sosteniéndose de uno de los tubos de apoyo de ese viejo vagón de tren. Podría jurar que se ve incluso más bello que ayer.

Y es que con tan solo verlo en ese pequeño tramo en el que viajamos "juntos" en el tren, me quedo de cierta manera satisfecho. Con una sonrisa estúpida en los labios y una sensación tanto agradable como extraña que comienza en mí pecho y termina en mi estómago. Como si miles de mariposas aletearan si parar moviéndose de aquí a allá en mis entrañas. Y es que expresándolo así suena raro, sumamente raro, pero joder, es una sensación maravillosa.

Hoy pude notar que es alto, un poco más que yo, aproximadamente supera los 170 cm.

Esta vez él no me vio, pero yo a él sí, pude notar como sonreía en ocasiones muy levemente por algo que le causaría gracia y estaba sucediendo en el libro que leía. Como de vez en cuando torcía su boca y su nariz se arrugaba como si le molestara ahora lo que estaba pasando.

¿Estoy loco, no es así?

Me reprocho el hecho de observarle tanto. ¿Es extraño no es así? Sentir tanta pasión por alguien que probablemente ni se imagina que existas en el mismo mundo que él. Que tomas el tren 30 minutos más tarde, con la esperanza de poder verlo aunque sea unos minutos durante su trayecto.

Admirándolo con devoción y jurándole un amor, probablemente surrealista que jamás podrá ser.

¿Estoy haciendo mal?

¿Estoy yo mal?

Es decir, como puedo jurarle amor a alguien que no me conoce y que no conozco. Ya soy mayor para esto…

Maldición Yuri, ¿Dónde quedo la emoción de ayer?

Estoy confundido. Y sin saber si realmente lo que siento está bien.

A veces puedo ser muy tonto.

Realmente no me entiendo.

Continuara...

* * *

Holaaa! Les dije que actualizaría pronto! XD

Hoy estoy demasiado feliz por el capitulo 9 (que fue hermoso, a ustedes que les pareció? Yo llore XD) y un montón de cosas buenas que me pasaron, pero principalmente... Salve el semestre,m que es lo que me preocupaba :'D.

Ahora hablando sobre el 2do capitulo de este fic, como ya lo dije Yuri tiene mucho de mi manera de ver ciertas cosas, y en lo personal creo que cuando comienza a gustarnos alguien, que no conocemos, conocemos, muy poco o con el que simplemente pasamos poco tiempo pero sin embargo hay algo que nos convierte en un flan (litera, tiemblas, te avergüenzas, apenas puedes hablar, etc...) y que nos atrae demasiado de esa persona (sin poder describir bien que es, ademas de posible atracción física) nos provoca frustración.

Nos frustra el hecho de no saber porque nos gusta una persona que no conocemos o conocemos muy poco, y por mas que le damos vueltas al asunto, al no encontrar respuesta, terminamos recriminándonos el que dicha persona nos guste. Y así podemos pasar de "Oh por dios lo amo tanto!?" a "Oh por dios que demonios me pasa!?"

Aunque es solo mi manera de ver esto XD también me encantaría saber su opinión!

Por lo pronto creo que ahora actualizare hasta la próxima semana, que es cuando tendre mas tiempo libre y probablemente al fin, vacaciones :'D

Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer!

Merezco un review? Yo espero que si :')

Nos leemos pronto!

Byebye!


	3. 3 de Marzo

**3 de Marzo del 20XX**

¡El universo quiere decirme algo!

¡Había tomado una decisión! Por lo más sagrado juro que fue así.

Había decidido dejarme de cosas infantiles e irreales y seguir con mi vida diaria como siempre. Sin embargo el tren se atrasó. No lo suficiente como para topármelo, pero aunque subí a un vagón diferente, en un horario diferente…

¡EL ESTABA AHÍ! ¡JUSTO FRENTE A MÍ!

A solo unos malditos centímetros de distancia.

El tren iba exageradamente lleno y a pesar de que pude subir, iba incómodo y apretado entre un mar horrible de gente desconocida.

Cuando al alzar la vista intentando buscar algo de que sujetarme, sus ojos cruzaron con los míos. Desvié la mirada, ¡maldición estaba tan nervioso!

Yo tenía planes, ya había tomado una decisión, ya había decidido no permitir que esos sentimientos siguieran creciendo y de repente…

¡Él estaba ahí, observándome! ¡A mí! ¡Un don nadie que no conocía! ¡Dedicándome una hermosa pero amable sonrisa!

Maldije a todo lo que conocía y a todo lo que no.

Mi cara ardía y una inexplicable emoción lleno mi pecho, al punto de querer llorar ahí mismo, solo porque él me había mirado, probablemente reconocido y me había sonreído ¡A mí! (Es que vamos, seamos honestos, la gente no va por ahí en los vagones de un tren sonriéndole así a todo mundo)

Estoy tan malditamente feliz y emocionado que al mismo tiempo lo odio.

Lo odio, porque me acabo de dar cuenta que estos sentimientos son imparables, ya no puedo hacer nada para detenerlos, no después de que el me dedico tan hermosa sonrisa a mí.

Pero si esta fue una señal del destino, del universo o de dios mismo, no lo desaprovechare, hare lo posible por acercarme a él, conocerlo...

Para… Para ganarme su corazón.

* * *

Feliz Cumpleaños a mi! Feliz Cumpleaños a mi! Feliz Cumpleaños a Menko~~ Feliz cumpleaños a mi~~!(88

Sip en efecto, hoy oficialmente soy mundialmente legal (Cumplí 21 XD)

Y pues que les digo, pasee el mejor cumpleaños de la vida con semejante regalo ayer (En Japón el capitulo de YOI se emitió el 8 de Diciembre -osea el dia de mi cumpleaños-)

Y estoy sumamente feliz en espera del bodorrio(? -la boda- XDD

Con respecto al fic, aca les traigo el tercer capitulo! Por cierto actualizare cada 2 dias :3 asi que nos leemos el Domingo!

Muchas gracias por haber leído!

Me merezco un review? Yo espero que si! ;3

Nos leemos pronto! De nuevo gracias por leer!

Yaa Nee!


	4. 4 de Marzo

**4 de Marzo del 20XX**

Había tenido un pésimo día.

Estaba al borde de romper en llanto de pura frustración.

Todo me había salido mal.

Hasta que _eso_ sucedió.

El tren acababa de llegar así que subí con cero ánimos, relajándome un poco porque no iba tan lleno y había asientos disponibles.

Así que me senté cerca de la puerta, alejado lo más que podía de los grupos de amigos y de la poca gente que merodeaba por el vagón. Solté un suspiro exasperado y me puse mis auriculares, dispuesto a desconectarme de todo en el camino a casa.

Decidido a enfocarme solamente en la música que se iba a reproducir.

Y de tan molesto, frustrado y agotado que iba por tan mal día que no me di cuenta que los auriculares estaban mal conectados y la música comenzó a sonar a todo volumen llamando la atención de algunas personas.

Estaba avergonzado, algo más para agregar a mi lista de "Cosas que me dejaron en vergüenza y me salieron pésimo hoy".

Sin embargo, iba tan ensimismado frustrándome con mis acciones que no había puesto atención en el gran tramo que habíamos avanzado y que él, de nuevo, estaba frente a mí.

No lo había notado, fue hasta que rio bajito y divertido (Probablemente por mi actitud torpe y mi expresión vergonzosa) que regrese a la realidad y antes de que saliera del vagón, al pasar a mi lado murmuro un:

" _Esa es una hermosa canción"_

Sonriendo dulcemente, despidiéndose con una pequeña reverencia. Perdiéndose en el mar de gente que caminaba por la estación.

Nunca imagine que una oración tan simple, me hiciera tan feliz.

Fue ridículo. Pero de repente todo lo malo que me había pasado, se había esfumado.

Y si, estaba llorando, con una boba sonrisa y un patético sonrojo adornando mi cara.

Eso había sido como un bálsamo en una herida recién hecha, apaciguando el escozor y el dolor que esta provocaba.

Fue el "Todo estará mejor mañana" implícito más bonito de mi vida.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

Hola de nuevo! Aquí les traigo el cuarto capitulo de esta historia!

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, seguir el fic o guárdalo en favoritos! Eso me hace muy feliz! :D

Cada vez estamos mas cerca del final! Vayan preparando los pañuelos, el helado y su manta favorita, la necesitaran(? XD

El Miércoles (Día de capitulo nuevo de YOI y actualización de este fic) me tocara tomar una de las decisiones mas importantes en mi vida como Universitaria... Y estoy muy nerviosa al respecto ;^; ... Así que deseenme suerte! Y esperemos todo me salga bien ^^)/

Me encantaría sabe su opinión sobre el capitulo de hoy! :')

Nos leemos pronto!

Muchas gracias por leer!

Yaa Nee~~


	5. 5 de Marzo

**5 de Marzo del 20XX**

Mismo tren, misma hora, mismo vagón.

Y ahí estábamos de nuevo.

Mirándonos discretamente de vez en cuando. Sonrojándome cuando nuestras miradas se conectaban; el sonriendo divertido por mi obvio nerviosismo.

Es increíble como las cosas en tu vida diaria pueden cambiar radicalmente en menos de una semana. Es que, hace 5 días, solo estaba preocupado por llegar temprano a la universidad, por regresar a casa en un tren no muy lleno y por sobrevivir como cualquier estudiante universitario promedio.

Sin embargo ahora todo era diferente. Me emocionaba que el día empezara, que las clases acabara, esperar el tren subir a el y verlo. Ahora solo me preocupaba subirme al tren equivocado, que él no estuviera, o que de repente esa situación que ya se había vuelto rutina en estos 5 días desapareciera.

Que él se fuera y no lo viera más. Ahora mi única preocupación era él.

Estaba tan deseoso de oír de nuevo su voz, de que me volviera a sonreír, de que me siguiera observando solo a mí.

Estaba buscando la manera de ser valiente, de dejar mis inseguridades de lado y entablar una conversación con él. Saber su nombre, sus gustos, si tiene familia, porque está aquí, porque toma este tren… Quería que solucionara todos los _porque_ que venían antes de uno de mis muchos cuestionamientos.

Conocerlo más a fondo. Conocernos mutuamente.

 _Pero apenas respiro_ cuando lo veo, _me hago pequeñito y me pongo a temblar._

Las emociones provoca en mí son tan fuertes que a veces, lágrimas de emoción quieren desbordar de mis ojos cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan y él sonríe.

Es como si ambos estuviéramos esperando que pasara algo.

Esperando a que alguno diera ese primer enorme paso.

Solo esperando… A que uno de los dos rompa con esta rutina, y comience una nueva.

Continuara...

* * *

Hola! Como han estado?

Tengo mucho que decir respecto al capitulo 11 del anime, pero lo principal es que yo aun tengo fe, y se que muchas cosas pueden pasar, YOI es totalmente impredecible (Nadie, o al menos yo no esperaba ver a JJ de esa manera /3) Así que aun queda espera y ver que pasara la próxima semana (en lo personal yo estoy muy emocionada al respecto)

Ahora sobre la historia, eh utilizado un fragmento de la letra de la canción original de la Oreja de Van Gogh me pareció adecuado ya que técnicamente gracias a ella este fic nació.

Y aquí es cuando quiero dejar un punto muy en claro y que me parece muy importante menciona (Y que por distraída no lo hice en el primer capitulo), en ningún momento mi intención fue, sera o es la de ofender a alguien con esta historia. Un día de ocio me puse a reproducir las carpetas de música que hace mucho no escuchaba en mi computador y tras investigar un poco sobre la canción (que me gusta mucho) descubrí que el grupo se baso en una historia real escrita en el diario de una pasajera donde la nota estaba sin terminar, lo que da a entender que ese mismo jueves estaba escribiendo esa entrada en su diario.

Al leer esto yo me conmoví muchísimo, y mi trillada mente comenzó a maquinar esta historia que ahora les comparto.

Así que esta obra es sin ánimos de ofender la memoria de las personas que partieron ese fatídico 11 de Marzo que aun pesa en los corazones de muchos. Espero que ahora ellos estén en paz...

Perdiendo la seriedad tantito XD el día de ayer tome una de las decisiones mas impotentes como estudiante universitaria la cual fue donde haría mis Practicas Departamentales (Practicas en instituciones fuera de la escuela ya casi-casi profesionales) y la verdad estoy muy emocionada pero nerviosa también aun no se del todo que pueda pasar! XD

Deseenme suerte! Mañana tengo una entrevista y dependiendo de como salga todo es si actualizo mañana o hasta el viernes, crucen los dedos y recen por mi xD!

Muchas gracias por leer! Los comentarios como siempre son bien aceptados y se agradecen!

Nos leemos pronto! :)

Yaaa Nee~~


	6. 6 de Marzo

6 de Marzo del 20XX

Hoy me anime a sentarme a su lado... Bien no exactamente a su lado pero si más cerca de él.

Mis manos sudaban, mis oídos zumbaban, mi corazón palpitaba tan recio y tan rápido que sentía que saldría de mi pecho en cualquier momento.

Estaba muy nervioso, aún más que cuando tenía un examen importante de alguna materia en la universidad.

Salí de mis pensamientos volviendo a la realidad cuando una hermosa chica se acercó y lo saludo casualmente. Él le regreso la sonrisa, y descaradamente la chica se sentó en el asiento vacío que nos separaba y comenzó a parlotear.

Me sentí pésimo... Si solo fuera más guapo, un poco más listo, si hubiera algo especial en mí, si fuera popular o un deportista.

Si solo fuera todo lo anterior, tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón, romper la distancia, y preguntarte quien eres.

Que hay de especial en ti, que es lo especial en ti.

Quería llorar, quería pararme de ahí, bajarme en la siguiente estación y esperar el próximo tren. Olvidar todo lo que él me hacía sentir. Olvidarlo porque obviamente él nunca se iba a fijar en mí, un chico. Un simple estudiante común y corriente sin virtudes o habilidades destacables.

Me sentía fatal y estaba a punto de ponerme a llorar por mi estúpida suerte, cuando el hablo.

 _"-Debería respetarse más señorita, no me gustan estas cosas, así que le pido del modo más amable, se abroche la blusa hasta una altura decente y deje de invadir mi espacio personal"_

La chica enrojeció y la bofetada que le dio, fue tan fuerte que hizo eco en el casi vacío vagón y dejo marca en su mejilla. A pesar de la incomodidad del asunto, el solo soltó un suspiro exasperado y sobo su mejilla con cierto aire divertido a su alrededor.

Sin darme cuenta nuevamente estaba observándolo fijamente; el me miro de vuelta, nuestro ojos conectaron y de nueva cuenta suspiro, con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

Se puso de pie y avanzo dos pasos antes de detenerse y girar en mi dirección, susurrando un "Hasta luego" y salió tranquilamente del vagón.

Dejándome anonadado, confundido y con un mar de emociones a flor de piel.

Ya había pasado casi una semana, y con esa pequeña despedida, solo me había dejado en claro una cosa.

 _Continuara..._

* * *

Él sabía que existo, y tal vez esa era la más obvia señal para comenzar a cambiar las cosas.Sé que eh abandonado un poco este fic y a pesar de que esta completo lo descuide por completo, lo lamento. Estamos a solo 3 capítulos del final y los 3 los subiré hoy, así que acompáñenme a ver el desenlace de esta bonita y triste historia :')


	7. 7 de Marzo

**7 de Marzo del 20XX**

Estoy llorando, pero no de tristeza, es más bien de emoción y de alegría porque eh logrado algo que pensé que jamás lograría.

Hoy me eh animado a acercármele un poco más y conversar con él.

Estaba demasiado nervioso, las palabras se atoraban en mi garganta, estaba asustado y preocupado pensando que tal vez no me escucharía.

¡Pero nada de eso fue así!

Subir al tren fue toda una odisea, pensé que en cualquier momento me pondría a hiperventilar o tal vez incluso hasta ponerme a llorar. Así que me arme de valor, ya había sido una semana, así que era ahora o nunca.

Lo peor es que ni siquiera sabía que decir, simplemente me había plantado frente al asiento en donde estaba sentado, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y abrí la boca, sin poder emitir ni siquiera un sonido.

Grite un "Lo siento" al borde del llanto y completamente rojo, dispuesto a darme la vuelta e irme, cuando su risa, su tranquila alegre y relajada risa me detuvo en su lugar, causándome un sonrojo aún más notorio.

¡Ahora sabia su nombre!

Dios, lo había logrado, él se había reído un poco de mí y de mi actitud, pero se disculpó por reírse tan inesperadamente de mi actitud, y se presentó bajo el nombre de Victor, Victor Nikiforov. Un estudiante de intercambio que venía de Rusia.

SI, AHORA HASTA ESO SABIA.

Comenzaba a conocerlo un poco más, incluso intercambio números conmigo porque dijo que le agrada y que nos encontrábamos mucho y muy seguido en el metro.

Eso lo motivo a conocerme y a que tal vez pudiésemos ser buenos amigos.

Oh Victor, si solo supieras que rechazo el directo, que me deja más cerca de mi hogar y más temprano, eligiendo este tren solo para verte... ¿Qué pensarías?

Que es lo que pasara el día en el que te diga lo mucho que llegue a quererte sin siquiera haberte conocido, y lo mucho que te amare, ahora que nos conozcamos mejor... Oh Victor, no tienes ni idea, pero me ha hecho la persona más feliz del mundo.

No has hecho nada especial, solo me reconociste, aceptaste a alguien como yo en tu mundo. Aceptaste conocernos más y tal vez ser amigos.

Me aceptaste y reconociste aun sin conocerme, como nadie lo había hecho.


	8. 10 de Marzo

El porque no eh puesto e de Marzo es debido a que Yuri estuvo demasiado ocupado el fin de semana para escribir en su diario y el Lunes de nuevo retomo la escritura.

Tal vez en un futuro sauque esos lo que ocurrio ese fin de semana a manera de extra aunque aun no lo se.

La manera de narrar en este capitulo cambia mucho, aun hay aclaraciones que hacer, pero esas las tendran al terminar, el cap.

Ahora si, a leer :)

* * *

 **10 de Marzo del 20XX**

 _6:45 am_

¡Ha sido uno de los mejores fines de semana de mi vida!

Joder es que ni siquiera eh podido dormir lo suficiente.

Eh despertado 15 minutos antes, y solo me eh parado de la cama a comenzar a escribir e intentar calmarme un poco.

Desde el momento en el que Victor se bajó del tren comenzamos a mensajearnos y hablar de cosas tontas, conociéndonos mejor y quedando para salir juntos y hablar más en persona el fin de semana.

¡Nunca me había emocionado tanto ir a un café!

Fue una salida tranquila, relajada y supimos muchas cosas el uno del otro. Poco a poco esos nervios que me invadían al estar cerca de ti se iba, y eran remplazados por un hermoso sentimiento de tranquilidad que me llenaba y embriagaba todo mi ser.

Tu simple compañía hace explotar a mi corazón... Causas demasiadas cosas en mí y estoy casi seguro que tu estas consciente de ello. Eso solo me motiva a conocerte más, a adentrarme en tu mundo más y a no dejarte ir.

Este amor que siento solo crece cada vez más y más al conocernos. Ahora sé que no fue cosa del destino el conocernos, ahora sé que esto tenía que pasar, porque los dos embonamos a la perfección, somos los engranes faltantes en este mundo para que todo comience a girar acorde a lo normal de nuevo.

Oh Victor, no sabes cuánto estoy esperando el vernos esta tarde.

.

.

.

 **10 de Marzo del 20XX**

 _11:00 pm_

Es muy noche, y yo apenas eh parado de llorar.

¿Por qué el universo me odia?

Todo estaba pintando de maravilla, hasta que lo vi hoy en el tren.

Algo en él era diferente, su mirada me indico que había algo mal... Ahora sé porque Victor rio con tanta jovialidad el viernes pasado cuando me anime a hablarle... Y es que el me lo confeso.

Si yo no lo hacía, él estaba dispuesto a hablarme ese mismo día; estaba muy emocionado, mi corazón comenzó a latir como loco, y mis mejillas se encendieron bajo su dulce tacto pero algo me decía que eso no era todo.

Él se va, regresa a Rusia debido a asuntos familiares, y tal vez le sea muy complicado regresar. Lo dijo, dijo que mañana en la noche se iría, para llegar a primera hora en la mañana a Rusia. Que él estaba muy feliz de haber convivido conmigo en sus últimos días en el país; que había cumplido su meta: Hablarle a ese desconocido y lindo chico que se topaba últimamente a la misma hora en el mismo vagón del tren.

Y sonrió, arrastrándome al lado más desolado del vagón, limpiando mis lágrimas, besando mis labios, diciéndome lo mucho que me quiera. Y a pesar de que probar sus labios fue una satisfacción enorme, algo dentro de mí se rompió lentamente, con cada beso, cada caricia y cada _Te quiero_.

Y sin embargo había huido de nuevo, me aleje de él corrí lejos y me baje en la estación siguiente sin despedirme o decir algo más. Tome un taxi a mi casa, me encerré en mi habitación e ignore sus llamadas.

Todo se estaba viniendo abajo. El mundo de repente volvía a ser gris y perdía ese agradable calor que había adquirido.

Pero, a pesar de mi cobardía del día de hoy, eh decidido despedirme adecuadamente.

No, despedirme es una palabra inadecuada, decir hasta luego es correcto.

Porque le dejare claro que yo no lo quiero, lo amo, y me bastaron 10 días para confirmarlo. Y que lo esperare, el tiempo que sea necesario, no importara, solo sé que él se ha ganado mi corazón y ahora nadie más lo podrá obtener.

Es tiempo de que dé un paso firme hacia adelante y obtenga lo que quiero.

Y es que nacimos para amar, sufrir, aprender y hacernos fuertes. Alcanzar lo que queremos, más cuando es alguien a quien amas, nunca será fácil.

Yo Yuri Katsuki, me comprometo a arreglar las cosas y buscar una solución.

Una solución donde sus besos y sus caricias no me lastimen placenteramente, una solución en donde ambos, podamos amarnos y disfrutar de las caricias del otro sin amargura.

.

.

.

 **11 de Marzo del 20XX**

 _4:45 pm_

Había recibido un mensaje de Yuri la noche anterior. Era simple y sin chiste un simple "Nos Vemos, en el tren a la misma hora en el mismo lugar". Nada fuera de lo ordinario.

Suspiro exasperado, había tratado de localizar al chico apenas se bajó del tren y este simplemente se negaba a contestarle. El preocupado y asustado era el, tal vez, había confundido las intenciones del chico y la había cagado horrible.

Y tenia que esperar hasta llegar a la estación en la que subía Yuri para tal vez poder verlo.

Ahora no estaba seguro de poder llegar a conocer mejor al chico y tal vez volverse un buen amigo de él, y algo más. Porque no lo negaría, desde aquel momento en el que el chico lo miro sonrojado y nervioso, esos enormes ojos color marrón lo cautivaron. Eran tan puros sinceros y expresivos que simplemente quedo ganchado de ellos, y de la tierna y torpe personalidad del chico.

¿Y si tal vez se confundió? ¿Y si tal vez, Yuri se sintió avergonzado porque obviamente el era extranjero y no encajaba muy bien ahí? ¿Y si...?

\- Victor...

La dulce y temblorosa voz del chico lo saco de sus divagaciones, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando llegaron a la estación en la que Yuri arribaba en el tren. Lo observo detenida y minuciosamente y su ceño se frunció al ver los hinchados y rojos ojos del chico. Además de que se veía más pálido y ojeroso de lo normal.

Se puso de pie de golpe y trastabillo un poco debido al repentino movimiento del tren, sujetando los hombros de Yuri, agachándose un poco para estar a su altura.

El pelinegro le miro entre sorprendido y avergonzado. Había tantas cosas que quería decir, tantas cosas que quería expresar, pero no sabía cómo.

El eco del tren sobre las vía se escuchó más fuerte al pasar por el túnel antes de la siguiente parada. Se concentró en ello, soltando al chico de los hombros, para apretujar sus manos a los costados en el largo abrigo beige que traía puesto con frustración. Sus labios se habían fruncido hasta formar una línea, y sus ojos estaban cerrados fuertemente intentando ordenar su mente, procesando que sería lo correcto en decir dada la situación.

Sin embargo, sus músculos se relajaron al sentir el tibio toque de la mano del menos sobre su mejilla, acariciándola suavemente, quitando los cabellos que caían en su cara atorándolos tras su oreja.

Suspiro extasiado, cerrando los ojos ahora disfrutando de la caricia de ambas manos del chico sobre su cara.

\- Victor yo...

Y entonces ocurrió...

Una explosión los dejo con los oídos zumbando. El tren freno de la nada, de lleno, haciendo que ambos perdieran el equilibrio cayendo al suelo.

No lo pensó dos veces, se abalanzó sobre el otro y lo abrazo protectoramente cuando una segunda explosión se escuchó.

El humo, el fuego, los gritos, el pánico de las personas eran como ecos y murmullos a lo lejos, se enfocó en la persona entre sus brazos asegurándose de que estuviera bien. Dos, tres, perdió la cuenta de cuantas exactamente fueron, pero múltiples explosiones siguieron una tras otra.

Yuri le miro asustado, con lágrimas en los ojos y algunos raspones en su cara. Le abrazo más fuerte, intentando regular su respiración errática y desenfrenada. Él también estaba asustado, no sabía qué demonios estaba pasando o como iban a acabar las cosas; cada vez era más difícil respirar, el ambiente se sentía más pesado, y las personas a su alrededor solo se dedicaban a rezarle a todo lo que creía y a lo que no para que algo los salvara.

Cerró sus ojos resignado. Hasta ahí llegaba su vida, no había podido solucionar, las cosas con la única persona que lo llego a cautivar a primera vista, no supo expresarse, no supo hacer las cosas por miedo y timidez y ahora todo había acabado.

Las cálidas manos de Yuri limpiaron sus lágrimas, si, ni siquiera sabía cuándo se había puesto a llorar, pero lo estaba haciendo, con un sentimiento horrible, imposible de controlar.

Ahora era Yuri quien le abrazaba protectoramente. Acariciaba su cabello con suavidad, intentando calmarlo, dándole dulces palabras de apoyo y fe.

Dios era patético, nunca fue bueno expresando sus y ahora por culpa de ello lo había arruinado todo, moriría... moriría sin poderle decir a Yuri todo lo que alguna vez le pudo decir, ya no podría llevarlo a Rusia, ya no podría presentarle a su hermano menor quien increíblemente compartía nombre con el, ya no podría presentarle a Maccachin o a su abuelo. Ya no podría tomarlo de la mano, besarlo con sinceridad, con amor, sin una trágica despedida de promedio.

Todo se había acabado... Y el no podía hacer otra cosa más que llorar desconsolado, aferrado al cuerpo de alguien menor que el... Era de lo peor...

\- No Victor...

Y como si su mente leyera, el pelinegro le tomo por el mentón, puso sus manos a los costados de su cara levantándola y obligándolo a verlo a los ojos, limpiando sus lágrimas con sus pulgares.

En su rostro había la sonrisa más bonita y sincera que nunca vio en el muchacho, y como un acto de valentía que surgió de la nada, lo beso. Era un beso sincero cargado de sentimientos, que no dudo en responder.

Lo abrazo fuertemente de la cintura, mientras el pasaba sus brazos por los hombros, se separaron por falta de aire y juntaron sus frentes, entrelazando sus manos que ahora reposaban en el regazo de Yuri quien a su vez, estaba sentado sobre él.

\- Fueron 11 días... -murmuro.

Ocultando su cara en el pecho de Victor, soltando únicamente una de sus manos para aferrarse a su pecho.

\- ¿Yuri?

\- 11 días me bastaron para darme cuenta que lo que siento por ti va más allá de las palabras, no se puede explicar, simplemente sé que en estos 11 días descubrí que eres la persona que más ame, eh amado y amare en mi vida. Te amo Victor, estos 11 días solo me bastaron para confirmar lo que sentí por ti la primera vez que te vi...

Sintió como si la vida le volviera al cuerpo, un sentimiento indescriptible se apodero de él. Se aferró aún más fuerte al muchacho, ocultando su rosto en su cuello. Llorando, de resignación, de alegría, de tristeza... Por un montón de cosas lloraba de nuevo, en compañía al pequeño chico que hipeaba por el sentimiento aferrado a su pecho.

\- Estaremos bien... -dijo después de un rato separándose del cuerpo del menor, limpiando sus lágrimas y tomando al pelinegro del mentón para besarlo castamente- Estaremos bien...- repitió, aferrándose al cuerpo inerte que descansaba sin vida entre sus brazos.

Yuri había dejado de respirar.

\- Estaremos bien... pase lo que pase, estaremos bien... -se dijo a si mismo con una sonrisa forzada, sollozando aferrado al cuerpo del otro.

Cerrando los ojos, para ya no poder abrirlos más...

* * *

Eh hecho llorar a alguien? XD Yo se los advertí, ahora viene el epilogo.

El porque el titulo de este cap no es "10 y 11 de Marzo" es porque como se los explique en un principio, es como si estuviéramos leyendo lo que Yuri ha escrito y realmente el 11 de Marzo no escribió nada, ya que todo lo que ocurrió es narrado de diferente manera a modo de que se entienda mas como si lo estuviera viviendo.

Espero no haberme liado con la explicación y que me hayan entendido XD

Ahora si, nos leemos en el epilogo :)


	9. Epilogo: 11 de Marzo

Jueves 11 de Marzo del 20XX

Querido extraño, tuve que esperar un año para poder escribir en la fecha siguiente a la que el dueño original dejo. Si por alguna razón, cual sea, este diario llego a ti y has llegado hasta aquí, significa que has leído "Una triste historia inconclusa". Algo que ni tu ni yo sabemos cómo pudo acabar. Bueno más bien tú, porque yo, al ser policía, y encontrar este diario entre el escombro y tristemente cuerpos sin vida, pudo decirte que de cierta manera se cómo acabo aquello que "Yuri" quiso hacer antes del atentado.

Como tú, comencé a leer esto por mera curiosidad, y termine con una de las lecciones más importantes que puede haber aprendido a lo largo de mi vida.

Y si a pesar de todo lo anterior aun no comprendes lo anterior déjame aclarártelo: Deja de dudar, de tener miedo, deja tus inseguridades de lado, porque nunca sabes cuando todo va a terminar. Las probabilidades de encontrarnos en la misma situación que estos dos sujetos son pocas, sin embargo a lo largo de nuestras vidas nos privamos de muchas cosas por miedo, por temor al que dirán o a las consecuencias (nada graves) que traerán tus acciones

A veces puede ser demasiado tarde para decir algo; El orgullo o la inseguridad pueden más con nosotros y una simple disculpa o confesión puede ser la más grande odisea que puedas enfrentar. A veces las cosas simples de la vida no las disfrutamos y cuando queremos hacer algo, ya es demasiado tarde.

Querido extraño, la única lección que nos deja esto es a no privarnos, no asustarnos, que el miedo no nos gane al hacer algo, tenemos que avanzar, hacer y vivir. Porque nadie esta exento del dolor, de sufrir por amor, de ser lastimado... Pero todas y cada una de esas cosas nos hace humanos, personas pensantes con emociones, fortalezas y debilidades. Tarde o temprano vamos a morir, así que vive, haz y disfruta. Porque mañana puede ser muy tarde.

Antes de retirarme querido extraño déjame decirte que desafortunadamente conozco el desenlace de esta historia, pero no el cómo fue que este se desarrolló. A pesar de esto... Confió fielmente en que esos dos chicos que vi abrazados y con expresiones serenas en sus rostros a pesar del caos y de la desafortunada situación, arreglaron las cosas y terminaron en buenos términos. Y puedo decirte con toda seguridad que ellos podrán ser felices, o tal vez ya lo son... Sea donde sea que estén.

 _Atentamente. Un extraño mas_

* * *

Y así concluimos con esta historia, como siempre muchas gracias por haber leído, lamento si rompí el corazón de alguien xD

Pero esa era la idea(? XD

Ahora vengo a hacer auto-publicidad(? XD Recientemente subí un OS titulado _"Las cosas que nunca te dije"_ me encantaría que pasaran a leerlo, les prometo que este si tiene un final feliz :)

Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esto hasta el final!

Les deseo una hermosa feliz navidad y un muy bello y prospero año nuevo!

Espero de corazón que se la pasen increíble estos últimos días del año :)

Gracias por acompañarme un año mas y leer las historias que eh publicado.

Nos leemos pronto!

Byebye!


End file.
